


Crazy Night

by BasilHellward



Category: X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Eiffel Tower, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, I might change the title at some point but it's 7 a.m. and I haven't slept lol, Vampires, Wordcount: 500-1.000, X-23 #12, low-key Twilight bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: If Jubilee's heart still beat, it would be pounding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The excessive use of ellipses is due to the fact most of the dialogue is nicked from the comic.  
> Unbeta'd, so please point out any spelling or grammatical errors, and I literally never write femslash so constructive criticism is welcome!

Jubilee sighs as she admires Paris from atop the Eiffel Tower, a light wind pulling at her trench-coat and tousling her hair. "Crazy night," she says to Laura sitting beside her, quiet and contemplative as ever. "You okay?"

"Yes," Laura says simply.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm like a rockstar, dude, I'm fantastic," Jubilee beams. "But," she adds in a more serious tone, "you know... if you ever want to talk about anything, anything at all... I'll be there for you. We're _friends_ now. You get that, right?"

At Laura's small nod, she continues, "Friends take care of each other, like family. You have family, X. You have _us_ — Logan and Gambit and me."

"What if..." Laura says, "what if there are some things I cannot put into words?"

"Words are overrated. We can be quiet together."

Laura looks as though she doesn't believe Jubilee's ever sat quietly in her life. Jubilee rolls her eyes.

"I just want you to know you can count on me, in case you ever need..." she says, choosing her words carefully. "In case you ever feel like you're—"

"I do not want to die," Laura says, guessing what Jubilee was getting at.

"Oh," Jubilee says, a little taken aback by the interruption. 'Well, neither do I."

"You are a vampire. You are already dead."

"Hey, now. Let's not get personal. Besides, being alive is a state of mind. You have to embrace the world, all the good and bad, and make it yours. You just have to go for it, X."

"Go for it?" Laura repeats, watching Jubilee intently. Jubilee can almost feel Laura's gaze, warm on her face like a blush. She turns to meet those enchanting green eyes, smiling sadly because she knows Laura can't see how beautiful she is. When she looks in the mirror, all she sees is a cold-hearted killing machine. Jubilee felt the same way right after she was turned. Well, except for the mirror part.

"Life is beautiful, X. It's beautiful and ugly and crazy... but it's mostly just beautiful, because it's ours. We can do anything. We can— mmph!"

Jubilee is cut off when Laura surges forward and presses her lips against Jubilee's. The firm, yet gentle kiss only lasts a second or two and when she pulls away, Laura brings her hand to her face, curiously placing two of her fingers on her mouth.

"What did you do that for?" Jubilee blurts.

Laura blinks. "I wanted to," she says after a moment. "It felt... right."

"You can't just go around kissing people because you feel like it!" Jubilee cries.

"Are you saying you did not like it?"

"Well, n-no! But I—" Jubilee pauses to let out a short sigh. "Next time, warn a girl!"

"Okay," Laura says calmly. Jubilee doesn't get it, how can she still be so _calm_? If Jubilee's heart still beat, it would be pounding.

They sit in companionable, totally not awkward silence until, surprisingly, Laura breaks it.

"Jubilee," she says in the flat, matter-of-fact way she says everything.

"Yes, Laura?"

"May I kiss you?"

Jubilee breathes a laugh. "Yes, you may."

This time, Laura takes her time, mostly following Jubilee's lead. Jubilee parts her lips, traces Laura's with the tip of her tongue. Laura inhales sharply, sliding their lips together a moment longer before she too opens her mouth ever so slightly.

Jubilee slowly licks into Laura's mouth, humming happily when Laura's tongue glides over her own. She tilts her head, deepening the kiss as she sucks on Laura's tongue. Laura lets out a soft moan when one of Jubilee's fangs catches on her lip, and Jubilee immediately pulls away.

"Ohmygod, sorry!"

"It's okay," Laura says, a tiny smile on her bloodied mouth. "I... I don't mind. You cannot hurt me."

Jubilee returns the smile, brushing Laura's windswept hair behind her ear. "I can't believe I just kissed you on top of the Eiffel Tower, this is romance movie material! I'd want Lucy Liu to play me. Oh, and Kristen Stewart could do a great impression of you!"

"I do not know who those people are."

"They're actors. It's probably a good thing you don't know who Kristen Stewart is. As a vampire— um, never mind. We should probably get back. Remy and Logan will be worried."

"Okay," Laura nods, getting to her feet.

"Race you to the bottom!"

Jubilee is about to dive off the tower when Laura catches her wrist.

"Together?" she says.

Jubilee smiles and takes Laura's hand. "Together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> I'm trying to write more femslash so if you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in the comments! I'd also appreciate comments telling me your thoughts ...or you could always just leave kudos ;)


End file.
